THE FOUR
by champblaze
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE/ On Hiatus till further notice
1. Chapter 1

A/N...NEW FIC WITH SUMMARRY INCLUDED...RUKIA ON A MISSION TO A FORGOTTEN RUIN..FINDS AND UNLEASHES AN ANCIENT BEING...WILL THIS BEING HELP HER OR DESTROY ALL OR MAYBE JUST BECOME SOMEONE SHE CAN LOVE...OOC ON SOME AND AU...THE SETTING IS AFTER THE WINTER WAR BUT AIZEN IS NOT SEALED..HE ESCAPES.

DISCLAIMER..I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR MUSIC USED

* * *

THE FOUR

Rukia stands in front of the head captain of the goteijusantai, "Lt Kuchiki...we will be sending on a mission to the world of the living...a place near tokyo japan" yamamoto stated. Rukia bowed, "what kind of mission?" she asked, "this is mission from the soul king...Aizen seeks to unearth something that should remain hidden" a voice stated. Rukia turned to see a woman with long purple hair wearing black haori, "I'm former squad twelve Captain Kirio Hikifune...now apart of squad zero" she stated. Rukia bowed once again, "why was i chosen?" she asked, "this mission must remain a secret...should you fail...the captains may be the only ones capable of standing against this...however...the true reason you were choosen will be revealed in time...take this...it has the location of where you need to go" kirio replies, handing a envelope. Rukia bows to them and heads home to prepare, "all hope lies with her...if she fails its the end of all things...should they be released..." yamamoto states, "its a terrible thought but we must lay those hopes in someone so young" kirio replies. Rukia returns home to find byakuya waiting, "good afternoon..nii-sama" she greeted, "good afternoon..what did the head captain discuss with you?" he asked. Rukia diverted her gaze but quickly looked him in the eye, "a simple mission...i must leave tonite" she replies, "I see..please be careful" he stated, heading to the garden. Rukia sighed in relief, entering her room and started packing her things.

IV

Rukia arrived at the senkai gate where ukitake was waiting, "Please be care rukia" he smiled, "I will captain ukitake" she smiled back. The gate opened and rukia raced in and after a few minutes arrived in tokyo, "ok from here..its to shinjuku to meet the resident soul reaper" she thought, vanishing. Rukia arrived in shinjuku and was hit by a pulse of reiatsu, following the source and found a soul reaper with white hair in tight ponytail, "Hajimemashite...I am Yusei Mikonori" he stated, bowing. Rukia bowed to yusei, "I am Rukia Kuchiki..Lt of squad 13...a pleasure" she greets, "Now that you here...we can head to the temple" he stated. Rukia looked at yusei confused, "a temple?" she asked, "yes..did you open the envelope?...we are to head to Mt. Asahi in the yamagata prefecture...aizen's reiatsu was traced there" he stated. Rukia nodded and the pair vanished and about an hour the arrived in hokkaido to a small home, "we will stay here tonite and tommorrow head to the mountain" yusei stated, "alrite..goodnight" rukia states. Yusei bows to her but rukia does not notice the smirk on his face, "so trusting" he whispers. Rukia enters her room and unpacks, opening the envelope that kirio gave her and finds a small pendant and a note, "a powerful kido is in place..use this when you arrive" it read. Rukia paid the note no mind and went to sleep.

IV

The next morning yusei and rukia head to Mt. Asahi and head up the summit, "its up ahead" yusei stated, "i sense something off about him" she thought. Rukia could feel a disturbance and the pendant she carried started to glow, "what is this?" she thought, lifting the pendant. The area started to glow and a huge temple appears adorned with huge statues of ancient warriors and monsters, "Who dare comes to this place?!" a voice echoed. Rukia and yusei looked around and saw a old man with a chain in his chest standing on the steps, "We are looking for someone called Aizen!" rukia stated. The man looked around, "Never Heard of him...now go away!" he shouted, "We were sent to stop him from unearthing something...something that should remain hidden!" rukia shouted. The man's old eyes widen, "No!...This Aizen seeks The Four?!...Is he mad!...they must never see the light of day again!" the man stated, "The Four..who are they?!" rukia stated. The man walked down the steps, "they are the end of everything" he stated, "come...i'll show you" he added. Rukia and yusei followed the old man inside, they saw painting of four beings on horseback, one with a huge sword, and another with a huge scythe. The other two were a man in a black robe with a scale and a sickly looking woman, "who are you old man?" yusei asked. The man stopped in front of a huge door adorned in skulls and and swords, "I am Merious...guardian of this place...for the last three millennia" he stated. Rukia and yusei gasped, "I watched over this place to make sure these two are Never awakened again...here sit..i'll explain" he stated.

IV

Merious sat down with a groan, "many millennia ago..the first soul king.." he stated, "wait...first soul king?" rukia asked. Merious nodded, "the current soul king is the Third...now to keep the balance of the three worlds...the realm of man...realm of the soul...and the realm of the demon or hollows...he created four being of overwhelming power to maintain the balance...in a way the first soul reapers" he explained. Rukia's violet eyes slightly widen, "The first was War...a beast of destruction and rage...the second was Famine...a being of balance and counter balance...the third was Pestilence...a being of disease...the final one was Death...the overseer of life and death...he is where the name shinigami came from...As the millenniums passed these four watched over the balance but the four began to splinter" merious explained, finally pointing to a painting. The mural showed death and war on opposite sides, "War and Death walk hand in hand but War became infatuated with power and sought to kill the second soul king but Death refused...Pestilence and Famine were forced to chose sides...Famine siding with his brother War and Pestilence choosing her brother Death...their battle raged for centuries till finally a man with help of the soul king and many others quelled their fury...Both were sealed here in this temple...famine and pestilence vanished from the world...both never seen or heard from again...Should either be awaken could spell doom for this world" merious explained.

IV

Rukia sat in shock, "why would the head captain choose me?" she thought, "did you know Death fell in love with the second soul king's youngest daughter...that was the reason he refused to follow War" yusei stated. Rukia and merious turned to yusei, "how could you know that only someone from that time would know that" merious stated. Rukia went for her sword but a burning pain erupted in her back, looking back she saw aizen standing behind her with his sword drawn and dripping with blood. Rukia turned to yusei, who faded into mist as she collapsed, "thank you rukia for leading me here...Its been so long...now...War will walk the earth once more" aizen smirked. Rukia writhed on the floor in pain, "Aizen...Why would you awaken such a monster?!" she shouted. Aizen turned ro her, "A monster?..No far from..it...besides he and i share a common path" he smirked, turning to the huge door. Merious stood with a spear in his hand, "You Shall not Pass...War must must never Awakened!" he shouted but it was over in second. Merious lay crumpled on the ground, "now to awaken War...I have the blood of the innoccent and the blood of the just" aizen smirked, wiping the blood on his left hand. Aizen stood in front the huge door and placed the bloody hand on the door. The door stared to glow bright red as cracks stated emerge. Rukia slowly made it to merious, "What did he mean innoccent and just?" she whispers, "the blood is the life...it was used to seal both War and Death but for War both was used" merious whispers.

[song playing...Cometh the hour part a...bleach ost]

The temple starts to rumble as the door caught fire, splintering and cracks as rukia is crushed by a huge reiatsu burst, "what power..its so malious...evil...dark" she thought. Merious shook wide eyed as a half the door fell and a large fiery skeletal rock like hand gripped the door, "No...War has been awakened" he gasped. The last of the door fell and the nearly thirty foot tall creature came into view, a fiery looking rock like creature with a skull like face and two huge black curved down horns. The creature reared up and let out an ear splitting roar, before revealing blood red eyes, "**Who Dares Disturb My Slumber!**" it bellowed. Aizen stood unfazed, "I have Brother" he stated, "**Brother...I have no human brother**" it roared. Rukia slowly got to her feet, "brother..what does aizen mean?" she thought. The creature looked down and sniffed aizen, "**Hmm...I see..It has been too Long...Famine**" it bellowed. Rukia and Merious stood wide eyed, "War and Famine return and the World is Doomed" aizen smirked.

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N...CH 1 IS DONE...WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR?...I USED THE MORE POPULAR FORM OF THE HORSEMEN...I.E..WAR..DEATH..FAMINE..PESTILENCE...D O YA LIKE THE TWIST OF AIZEN BEING FAMINE...ALSO HOW DOES RUKIA PLAY INTO THIS AND WHY WAS SHE CHOSEN...NEXT CHAPTER...DEATH IS AWAKENED AND WHO PESTILENCE?...DROP ME A LINE IF YOU WANNA GUESS...STAY FROSTY...PEACE


	2. hiatus

A/N...THIS STORY IS GOIN ON HIATUS...ITS IN THE PROCESS OF A REWRITE...CHECK OUT MY OTHER STUFF TILL THEN..STAY FROSTY


End file.
